Temptation
by FireKali Chaos
Summary: {TyKa-Complete} Temptation. The word means different things to different people. And Kai has had his share of temptations. But none so great as his growing love for one person - his greatest rival.
1. Temptation

**Authoress' Notes:** Happy Valentine's Day 2005! _showers readers with heart-shaped candies_ Just a few notes… This fic is post-GRev, but to the World Championships (Tyson vs. Kai) because I haven't seen the rest yet. So pretend the rest hasn't happened. I'm also pretty much ignoring VForce (the aberration). Now, I was intending this to be a one-shot (as usual) but it may or may not turn into a multi-chapter fic. We'll see…

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, language, suggestive adult content and situations. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own Beyblade. Don't bother suing me, I'm poorer than a church mouse.

**Pairing:** TyKa! (hinted: Rei/Mariah, Ken/Hil)

**Dedications:** To my dictionary and my thesaurus – because no student or writer can live with out them. To my greatest temptation – CHOCOLATE. _drools_ But most of all, to my Valentine, Ranma.

* * *

_**TEMPTATION

* * *

**_

Temptation.

The word means different things to different people. Some are tempted by the promise of power, wealth, prestige…others are tempted by the promise of good emotions or sensations. Everywhere one looks, one can find something that can offer whatever one may (or may not consciously) be looking for.

If you look up the word 'tempt' in the dictionary, it will give you several meanings. One, it can mean to try to persuade someone to do something even if they know it might be wrong. Two, it can mean to have an urge or inclination to do something. And three, it can mean to attract or charm. If you look up 'temptation', it is defined as either the action or state of being tempted, or the object that is tempting.

No matter how it is defined, or what situation, object, person, or emotion it involves, temptation is no stranger to any human being.

It is _definitely_ something _I_ am all too familiar with.

As a child, my first true temptation was of this neat, cool-looking new toy that a lot of other kids seemed to have. At least, I thought it was a toy. Now, of course, I know a Beyblade is no toy. But back then…well, all I can say is that it attracted me like a moth to a flame the second I saw one. When I did get one, from my grandfather, it even came with a bit-beast! And she seemed to be the most powerful around, while I appeared to have a natural aptitude for blading. Put us together, and we are a lethal, unbeatable combination.

My next temptation was not as innocent as a child desiring a new toy. Because of this temptation, I went through what has probably been one of the darkest times of my life – years of my life. That's right. I said years. It started when I was still a kid – though no longer with a child's naïve innocence. I wanted to be the best blader in the world, and by this time, I'd already spent several years being 'trained' in the Abbey under Boris' watchful eyes. Then one day, we trainees were shown the Abbey scientists' latest project: Black Dranzer. The second I saw that blade I fell from whatever grace had been bestowed on me. My desire for it fuelled my existence, taking me over completely. Black Dranzer was the sort of temptation that fell into definition number one.

So I snuck into the labs one night, precocious child that I was, and stole it. And the first time I launched that blade…well, I'll just say the experience was bad enough that I blocked the memory of it out, and didn't remember again until my new team, the Bladebreakers, and I came to Russia for the World Championships. It was there that I was tempted once again by that same blade. And I fell once more. I betrayed my team, a group of boys that I had unwillingly begun to like and tentatively considered to be the closest thing to friends as I'd ever have – could allow myself to have with my grandfather looking over my shoulder all the time. I accepted what the dark side was offering, on the promise of power and prestige – I'd be unstoppable and no one would defeat me. I'd be World Champion, and all the bit-beasts in the world would belong to me. They say power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Whoever 'they' are, they don't know how accurate that statement is.

But I was lucky. My team still believed in me, still thought there was hope for me, and they accepted me back with unconditional forgiveness. One of them in particular was determined to bring me back to the light and give me a second chance, and if he hadn't reached across deathly-cold waters on the ice that day, I wouldn't be standing here today.

The events on Lake Baikal, with Tyson's outstretched hand and his forgiving blue eyes, were my next temptation, this time a good one. No…not a temptation. This was _salvation_.

No, that's not totally right either. There was temptation in what Tyson was offering, although I'm certain he didn't know it. Or at least, it was the beginning of the greatest temptation I've ever experienced.

My team saved me. _Tyson_ saved me. I did what I had to do to put things right again, to try and earn the forgiveness they'd so willingly given me. Tyson went on to win it all, putting Biovolt down for good. And from there, we all went our separate ways.

Not many years later, I found myself being reunited with my old team mates once more, and we prepared ourselves for another journey on the Beyblade World circuit – only to learn that the rules were changing. And since Tyson was still the best in the World, the only way any of the rest of us could truly prove ourselves was to blade _against_ him. So first it was Max and Rei who left the team to try their hand at winning the Worlds on their own merit. At first, I was content to be partnered with Tyson, as the new team BBA Revolution. But after overhearing an argument between Tyson and Daichi, the newest edition to everything (including the team), that old ambition of being the best snuck up on me again, and I did what I had never thought I'd ever do again.

I betrayed my team, I betrayed Tyson, again, and left to join the Blitzkrieg Boys in order to earn the chance to face my one true rival across the beydish in an official match. I'd given in to temptation once again.

And I did get that chance. When it came down to the finals, after Tala and Daichi had battled to end in a tie, it was me versus Tyson. The match of the century.

During that beybattle, I came face to face with the realization that my greatest temptation was standing right there across from me, somewhat battered and bruised as I was, both physically and mentally. For a moment, I was lost, confused, and I wasn't sure if I would ever have the chance to prove to Tyson that I hadn't left because of him – no, I'd left because I was a coward and because I was weak.

But there was a moment between us, when our battle disappeared along with the crowded stadium full of fans and our team mates, friends, families, and rivals, that I would never forget. In that moment, with the universe laid out around us and the stars shining only for us, Tyson and I came to an understanding.

We would always be rivals and competitors, but even so we would be friends, team mates, and _more_ – we could handle that.

I had admitted to Tyson during that fateful match that my whole reason for blading any longer was _him_. I chased after him with everything I was. And Tyson understood. Sure, he'd been angry and hurt before, but he understood now. And he forgave me. Again.

After which he promptly kicked my ass and won his third straight World title. I think it was the one time I didn't mind losing a battle.

And now it's several months later, and after a brief reunion, our old team has disbanded once more – for good this time. I don't think any of us will be competing as a team together again.

Then again, destiny is a funny thing. It knows just how to tempt us, after all, to get us to do what it wants. So maybe I should learn to never say never, right?

Anyway, Rei has gone home to his village in China. It's fairly obvious that he's absolutely whipped by a certain pink-haired neko-jin on his team, and would follow her anywhere. If anyone bothered to ask me, I'd say Rei's greatest temptation is, and always has been, Mariah.

Max went back to the US with the All-Starz and his Mom, much to Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary's collective disappointment. I think they really miss him a lot. And though I'd never admit it aloud, I miss him, too. His genki personality got on my nerves a lot, and I'd always seen him as the weakest blader on the team (though I've recently had that impression adjusted in our battle on the way to the finals), but he was a good friend. _Is_ a good friend.

As for me, I decided I was staying. Nothing and no one would take me away from Tyson ever again. Of course, I have yet to _tell_ Tyson how I feel about him, and in truth I have no idea how _he_ truly feels for _me_.

Lately, though, its getting harder and harder to resist him. Everyday at school, during math class (which I don't have to pay any attention to because its my best subject), I sit behind Tyson and find my mind wandering into areas they really shouldn't be – especially in the middle of class or in any public place, really.

Today, for example. Here I am, once again, off in fantasyland, when Tyson leans back in his seat in front of me with a quickly smothered yawn. He may be bored, but I'm not. His wonderful blue hair, held back in its perpetual ponytail, drapes over my open textbook – not that it matters, since I'm not actually using it – and invokes in me the urge to pull off his hair-tie and comb out those silky looking locks with my fingers.

Before I know it, I catch my hand a mere inch away from his hair-tie. Without realizing what I was doing, I'd unconsciously reached out to do just what that hair was tempting me to do.

_Oh dear Lord…_ I thought, blushing and hastily turning to stare out the window to hide my red face. Good thing I sit in the very back corner. And good thing this was our last class of the day – on a Friday, no less.

Because it was a Friday, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and I met up after school and made plans to go out that evening to a club that had become our favourite haunt. We didn't drink anything alcoholic (usually), we just went for the music and the opportunity to unwind. How does Kenny get in? Well, while Hilary, Tyson, and I are all eighteen now, and the Chief is only sixteen, the club owners know all of us as famous bladers, and members of the home team. Being so well known in his home town, that's how Kenny is able to get into nearly any club he wants in Bay City.

I get home and do my homework immediately to get it out of the way, then have supper. After my meal, I get in a little practice before taking a shower and getting ready for the night.

Now normally (meaning if Tyson wasn't going to be there) I'd just wear whatever. But because _he_ was going, I spent a great deal more time and effort on my appearance than usual, and since we _were_ going to a club, that meant I could wear clothes I wouldn't wear anywhere else – like to school.

I walked into my closet, naked as the moon, and dove into my wardrobe with a vengeance, looking for something that would be suitably tempting.

Tonight I fully intended to turn the tables on Tyson and be the temptation, rather than the tempted.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Yep. I was right. This is going to be multi-chaptered. I don't think it's going to reach "Hallowed" proportions, though… LOL Tell me what you think so far! **Please R/R!**


	2. The Temptor or The Tempted?

**Authoress' Notes:** Thank to my reviewers! Feelin Glayish, TechnoRanma, Sliver Dragon of Evening, Akira of the Twilight, KatSakura, Lady Kirei, and Beysie.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai (possible yaoi), language, suggestive adult content and situations. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own Beyblade. Don't bother suing me, I'm poorer than a church mouse.

**Pairing:** TyKa! (hinted: Rei/Mariah, Ken/Hil)

* * *

_**The Temptor or The Tempted?**_

What was that about turning the tables on Tyson? Oh, right. I must have been delusional. Sitting here at the table, alone, watching over Hilary's purse and Kenny's Palm Pilot (our concession to him because otherwise he'd bring his laptop), I watch the three glide off toward the dance floor – presenting me wit ha very good view of Tyson's backside.

His leather-clad backside.

Somehow, I manage to contain myself and not drool all over the table.

I can't tear my eyes away from the vision he makes, and I think to myself, _He has to be doing this on purpose. How can he **not** know the effect he has on me?_ The question is slightly rhetorical, considering he _knows_ I like leather. He just doesn't know the depths of my fantasies with _him_ in leather.

Ooookay…moving away from that hentai train of thought before my own leather pants get any more uncomfortable.

I stare firmly downward at my hands and come to the painful conclusion that this is going to be a long night. With that in mind, I flag down a waitress and order myself a mudslide. I'm going to need the buzz to get through this. When I get my drink, I take a healthy swig and return to what's rapidly becoming my favourite past time: ogling Tyson.

After about two dances, Kenny returns to the table by himself. I tear my gaze off the dark blue head among the throng on the dance floor and do my best to hide my interest behind a cool mask of bored indifference, taking a sip of my mudslide. This all seems pretty pointless a few seconds later when Kenny slides into his seat, gives me this knowing look and asks, "Why don't you just tell him, Kai?"

I stare at him incredulously and he laughs. "What? You didn't think Hilary or I would notice? Especially Hilary." He actually smirks at me, the devious little geek! "You _know_ Hilary has a matchmaker's radar. She's been dying to put you and Tyson together now for…long enough to make _me_ want to get involved."

I scowled at him and looked away. "I'm sure. Look, Kenny, just keep your noses out of it. I don't need or want anyone's help." Gee…that line sounded familiar. Old habits die hard.

Kenny just shrugged and snickered to himself. Like a high-powered electromagnet to iron, my gaze returned to the dance floor, seeking out Tyson – only to discover he and Hilary were returning to the table. My eyes met Tyson's for a minute and I nearly fell out of my chair.

He winked at me!

Hastily covering up my blush by downing what was left of my drink, I decided I was going to need more than a buzz, and flagged down the waitress again.

Really good thing Tyson had agreed to be designated driver if it should be needed, because tonight it was going to be needed.

OXOXOXOXOXO

A couple hours later, last call was announced and I'd pretty much done myself in for the night. Kenny took Hilary home about an hour or so ago – or was it five minutes ago? I don't really know. I'm finding everything's pleasantly fuzzy right now.

Tyson – have I mentioned how much I love him? – the super friend that he is, sits beside me quietly and occasionally giving me strange, sort of worried looks. Can't imagine why… "The world's a wonderful place! Don't look so concerned, my dragon!"

Oops. I said that aloud, didn't I?

"Well, I'm wiped, Kai. Wanna go home now?" He asks me – and I'm not _quite_ so far gone that I don't recognize it as his gentle, diplomatic, subtle way to tell me I'm cut off.

Although, standing up and waiting for the planet to stop spinning so I can get off, I figure bedtime sounds awfully good right now.

"Ooooh…ow." I moan and clutch at my head for a moment. "Make it stop spinning, Ty!" I think I just whined. No. Kai Hiwatari does _not_ whine.

I didn't catch Tyson's reaction to that but his arm slipped around my waist to hold me upright and he tossed my arm around his shoulders so he could guide me outside to my car (to which I'd given him my keys much earlier in the evening).

"Come on, Kai. Let's go for a little drive, okay? Maybe you could tell me why you felt the need to get totally plastered tonight." He muttered under his breath as he propped me up against my car for a moment until he got the passenger side door open and pushed me in.

"I like driving!" I declare cheerfully as he gets in next to me and reaches over to strap me into my seatbelt. "Oh! T'anks, Tyson. Safety…" I pause. What was I saying? Boy that last drink must've corroded my brain cells or something.

I heard him sigh and rolled my head to the side so I could see him clearly – well, as clearly as my fogged vision could register. He turned the car on and backed out of the parking stall.

"Gods, you're beautiful." I decide after a moment of silence as he drove. He glanced at me, a faint blush on his cheeks making him even more beautiful. "And sexy." I add smiling at him.

"Um…thank you." He eyes me. I think I flustered him. Heh heh. I love doing that. "So are you." He replies after a pause.

It takes a few minutes but when _that_ sinks in, I can't help but grin stupidly and purr, "I know." with no modesty whatsoever. Tyson laughs a bit, but he's still blushing and watching me out of the corner of his eye warily. A minute or two later, I hear him ask another question and realize I've closed my eyes. No wonder everything was so dark. "Huh?" I wonder groggily, opening my eyes and blinking at him.

"I asked what drove you to drink so much tonight." He repeated patiently – though there was a tension in his voice I couldn't identify.

I thought about that seriously and replied honestly, "Because you're too tempting and I couldn't take it and keep my hands off you." I yawned noisily and slouched bonelessly in my seat. " 'Sleepy. G'night."

Next thing I knew, Tyson was shaking me awake and dragging me out of the car. I swatted him weakly away but ended up leaning on him as he and I stumbled up my front steps to my door. "Where…?" I manage to get out that much of my question before feeling really dizzy suddenly. Luckily, Tyson understood me and used my keys to unlock the door.

"You're home, Kai. I'm going to take you up to your bedroom, okay?" He led me to the stairs after kicking the front door closed behind us and locking it.

Between one moment and the next, I suddenly find myself in my room, my bedside lamp turned on to illuminate everything in a soft, shadowed glow.

I blink owlishly and collapse backward onto my back on the bed, my vision spinning slightly, and discover I'd been sitting up before. Oh well. I feel hands on my leg, straightening my knee out and feeling my foot suddenly freed from my boot. I manage to prop myself up on one elbow long enough to see Tyson working to pry off my other boot before flopping backward again.

And then I'm out. Everything goes black and silent, the world ceasing to exist.

OXOXO **POV CHANGE** OXOXO

Tyson blinked and looked up at the sound of a loud snore, dropping Kai's other boot on the floor next to its partner. With a sigh of relief, he closed his own eyes for a moment and laid a hand to his chest, where his heart hadn't quit pounding since Kai's sloshed admission in the car.

"I can't believe you did this to yourself because of me, Kai." He grumbled half-heartedly, shaking his head and steeling himself. "You idiot. You could have just said something – anything! I don't think you'll be enjoying yourself so much tomorrow because of tonight's stupidity." Muttering about stubborn phoenixes and how much he'd have cheerfully smacked Kai for being a dumb-ass if he'd been sober and awake, Tyson proceeded to strip off Kai's shirt and remove his gloves, wristbands, armbands, and choker necklace. He even got a wash cloth to wipe the face paint off Kai's cheeks. "You sure a happy drunk, though…" He couldn't help snickering about it. "Not what I'd expect."

And through it all, Kai didn't so much as twitch as Tyson worked.

"Wasted. Thoroughly pissed!" Tyson hauled Kai up and lay him on the floor long enough to pull back the covers on the bed. Then he moved the passed out teen to the bed and hesitated.

Should he or shouldn't he?

They wouldn't be very comfortable and they looked rather restrictive…

"Gah! Tyson no hentai…" Tyson rubbed a hand over his burning face. But _Kami_ did Kai look drop-dead sexy _gorgeous_ in them – and in _just_ them, too.

Blushing hotly, Tyson reached out and swallowed hard. Shaking slightly, he unbuttoned Kai's pants, carefully unzipped them…

…and gave a strangled yelp before hastily squeezing his eyes shut and hurriedly tugging the leather garment off blindly to toss on the floor and yank the sheets up over Kai.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmy_god!_" Tyson thought he was going to hyperventilate or pass out from the blood rushing to his face in furious blush that was turning his ears red. He should have _known_ Kai would not be wearing underwear with his leather pants…since neither was he. "I didn't see it…that! _Anything!_ You can kill me for this, Kai. I promise I'll let you…if I don't die of total embarrassment or blood-loss first…" He wiped at his nose, which was bleeding heavily, and dashed into the bathroom.

When he returned, he'd calmed enough to briskly gather up Kai's clothes and drop them on a chair, bring Kai's wastebasket (an empty, simple canister-shaped metal one) over – just in case – and leave a large glass of water on his nightstand. Then he rolled his rival over onto his side and covered him up better, turned off the lamp, and left the room.

Tyson went downstairs to Kai's living room and collapsed onto the big, comfy, oversized sofa after leaving his shoes and jacket at the front door.

Well_, I guess Hilary and Kenny were right. He really **does** think of me that way. Gods…I can't believe it. Why hasn't he said or done something? He must know how I…that I…_ Despite the late hour, Tyson's mind was still in overdrive as he mulled over recent events_. I've been hopelessly in love with him for how long now…and he's been hiding something like this from me?_ The bluenette groaned and curled up on his side using the armrest of the sofa for a pillow and dragging a fleece throw blanket off the back of it to cover himself.

Tired, mildly confused, and strangely elated, Tyson dropped off to sleep, having decided to stick around to make sure Kai was alright in the morning.

_As for the rest,_ Tyson thought sleepily. _We'll just have to see who tempts who into making the first move, won't we? When you're feeling better, of course._

He fell asleep with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** I just had to torture Kai a little more this chapter. _sheepish grin_ Now I'll really get into it! Besides, we all know just how their competitive spirits tends to bring them closer together, now don't we? **Please R/R!**


	3. The Ultimate Temptation

**Authoress' Notes:** A huge thank you to all my reviewers! I was going to split this last one up into two chapters, but I decided what the hey! Might as well give the entire thing to you. So enjoy this last chapter!

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, language, suggestive adult content and situations. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own Beyblade. Don't bother suing me, I'm poorer than a church mouse.

**Pairing:** TyKa! (hinted: Rei/Mariah, Ken/Hil)

_**The Ultimate Temptation**_

There are giants dancing and stomping around on a tin roof in my head. And I think…I'm gonna…

I roll out of bed and I'm in the bathroom before I even register I'm moving.

About what feels like hours later (but was actually only about 15 – 20 minutes) I crawl over to the sink and with what energy I have left, use the counter to hoist myself up shakily to wash my face and rinse out my mouth. Ugh. It feels like something crawled in there and died – something furry.

Ugh.

I rub my arms, suddenly realizing I'm freezing cold, and look down at myself.

Confusion sinks into my muddled mind and clears it briefly.

"Why the _hell_ am I stark naked!" I yell at myself in the mirror. And then my memory begins to exert itself on my pounding headache and I nearly collapse back to the cold tile floor in humiliated fear and shock.

"OH MY GOD!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tyson looked up at the ceiling and winced, hearing Kai's cry of shock.

"Oooh…" He moaned. "I am _so_ dead."

He dropped his head into his arms, folded on the kitchen table he was sitting at eating a bowl of cereal he'd purloined from Kai's cupboards. And he groaned loudly as all the possible ways Kai would murder him played through his mind.

"Kami help me."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I swear on Dranzer I will never, never, _ever_ drink again. Not **_ever_**.

Brief flashes of the previous night kept blinking in front of my blank-eyed stare, but they were enough. I indulged myself in a whimper and dragged myself and my sorely abused body back to my room and looked around.

Apparently Tyson had made sure I'd be okay before he left. He'd stripped me, knowing quite well that leather is great for clubbing, sex, and other fun activities, but not at all comfortable for sleeping in. For that I was grateful. For the fact that he's now seen me…nude, and not how I'd _want_ him to have that experience for the first (hell, any!) time, I'd prefer to crawl into my bed and die of humiliation. Tyson had also left me an emergency bucket…oh, wait. That's my wastebasket. Whatever. It works, even if I didn't use it for that most unpleasant purpose.

And then I spot the big glass of water on my nightstand and hurry over to pick up the glass and sip slowly, but gratefully. For _that_ I was eternally grateful.

When I'd finished the whole glass and my stomach gurgled, but didn't revolt, I sighed and went back to the bathroom to shower.

Standing under the spray, hot water cranked up to near scalding (just how I liked it), I tried to piece together my memories so that I could figure out just how I was going to be able to a) face Tyson without humiliating myself further, and b) figure out what exactly I might have said last night.

Horror hit me like an iron bat. "Or what I might have done…Kami-sama…" I'm not a religious guy, but right then I begged whatever deities were listening to assure me I hadn't done anything _really_ stupid – like try getting Tyson into bed with me at the worst. I resisted the urge to bang my aching head against the shower wall.

By the time I'd gotten out of the shower, I'd begun to feel semi-human again. My stomach had settled down so I didn't feel nauseous anymore, and my head – though still hurting – was tolerable. Now that the rest of me felt clean and free of that icky cold sweat feeling you get when you're sick, I felt a lot better.

I decided today was a good day to laze around the house and do nothing. Maybe veg out in front of the TV or something. So I pulled on a pair of cotton jogging pants that were a tad baggy on me, and an older tank top I didn't wear outside the house anymore because it was loose and faded horribly. Then I padded downstairs in my bare feet, thinking maybe I'd try eating some dry toast.

And stopped dead in the kitchen doorway from the stairs when I came face to face with Tyson.

I had no chance of hiding behind any of my emotionless masks this time. My eyes went wide and all the blood rushed out of my head so fast I felt a bit dizzy. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was an incoherent noise of shame and fear.

Tyson recovered faster than I could and gave me a tentative, trembling smile. "Hey. You're awake…uh…you okay, Kai? I mean, the hangover after last night must be killer…"

"I…you…what are you doing here?" I ask in a rough voice. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh-sounding, especially when he slumped a little and his smile fell. "I mean…I figured you'd left…"

"No. I brought you home last night and I stuck around because I wanted to make sure you were okay." He avoided my gaze – but not before I caught a flash of hurt. "I was worried, that's all. I've never seen you drunk like that, so…yeah. But you're obviously okay, and I'm in the way, so I'll just head home, now, myself and…" He got up and dropped a bowl and spoon he'd been using into my sink. Then he moved toward the other doorway to go to the front door, avoiding looking at me.

I hurried after him and blurted, "Wait! Tyson, hold up." Reluctantly, he looked up at me, one shoe on and foot poised to slid into the other. "I didn't mean that like it sounded. I'm still…you know, fuzzy. You don't have to…what I mean is…" Okay, now I just sound ridiculous, fumbling over my words in what, coming from me, is the closest thing to an apology I could give.

"Ah…are you sure? I don't want to bother you when you're feeling crappy, Kai." His midnight blue eyes searched mine for something.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Not, you know, perfect, but fine." I ran a hand through my still slightly damp hair restlessly. What the hell was I doing?

I kept asking myself that when Tyson kicked off his shoe again and slowly followed me back inside to the kitchen. He sat at the island counter on a barstool-type chair and watched me go through the motions of making toast.

"Um…Kai? About last night…" He finally broke the silence and sat there watching me carefully. He was fidgeting, which made _me_ nervous. Swallowing the lump of dread in my throat, I replied, "Yeah?" in a croaky voice.

"how come you got tanked? It's not like you, and…I don't know. I guess I'm worried."

The toast popped out of the toaster, but I didn't reach for it. I was too busy gripping the counter edge and frantically trying to come up with an answer that sounded plausible – a lie, but a believable one.

I tensed as I saw him move out of the corner of my eye. I didn't turn to look at him, though – didn't have to know he was standing somewhere behind me now. Still trying to think of something to say, I nearly jumped when he spoke in a low voice from right behind me.

"I can repeat what you told me last night, since you obviously are having trouble saying anything right now." Tyson said. I closed my eyes and hoped he wasn't going to tell me what I thought he was.

When he didn't continue, I forced myself to turn and meet his gaze solidly as I asked, "What did I say? I can't remember."

He nodded and held my gaze. "You said it was because you couldn't take it anymore, that I was too tempting and a few other things that I equated to your happily wasted state." I could feel myself pale and looked away from his penetrating blue eyes.

"I…I was drunk, Tyson." I tried shrugging it off, but he wouldn't let me.

"Yeah. But from how you're acting this morning and how you won't even look at me now, I'd say it was the truth." He took a step closer and I pressed myself back against the counter, trapped. "And now you're scared of me. Why?" He came another step closer and I had no where to go and no where to look but into his face, my eyes meeting his. There were no defences for me, not in the state I was in. He'd caught me off guard and there was nothing I could do about it. His hand raised slowly and I froze, squeezing my eyes shut because I wanted him to touch me – oh, did I want him to. But at the same time I didn't want him to because if he did, I'd break. I could feel the heat from his hand so close to my face when I blurted, "Don't…" in a completely atypical voice for me – it held a plea and came out soft and weak.

Of course he ignored me and laid his hand to my cheek. I sucked in a sharp breath at the contact because it felt like a brand, and it made me shudder.

"I just want to know one thing, Kai." I heard him say, and felt moisture gathering behind my closed eyelids, threatening to spill over. His other hand joined the first, preventing me from looking away, and I waited for the bomb to drop and annihilate any hope I had left. When it hit, it was not what I was expecting.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

My heart skipped several beats, and my eyes snapped open. Staring down into pools of azure that told me he was asking me that question quite seriously, I did the only thing I could in response as his hands fell to my shoulders. In a swift movement, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, hard and desperate. I barely felt his hands gripping my shoulders tightly when he pushed himself up on his toes to increase the pressure of the kiss, returning it, and then parting his lips beneath mine on a muffled sigh.

I couldn't breathe and my heart was galloping wildly in my chest. My hands were shaking as I brought them up to hesitantly cup his face between them and slowly break away to rest my forehead against his. I felt weak and dizzy, my head spinning. "Tyson…" I whispered, my voice low and breathy.

"Hmm…about time." He licked his lips and curled his arms around my neck. I blinked stupidly, not comprehending anything at the moment.

"Huh?"

He laughed and pressed his lips to mine again, and again. I had to drop my arms and wrap them around his waist to hold us both upright. His mouth was hard and insistent on my own, and I couldn't do anything but kiss back with equal fervour. One of his hands clutched at my shoulder and the other fisted in my hair as we kissed each other hungrily, and in a need to touch him further, I slid my hands up his sides, drawing his shirt up enough to get them underneath and onto bare skin.

Tyson made a husky purring noise and I dipped my tongue into his mouth, flicking it across his and encouraging it to come out and play. _Kami, he tastes good…_ It was the only thought that could penetrate my mind, intoxicated with the taste of him, the scent of him, and the feel of him in my arms as I was. And it just made me want more.

He suddenly drew back on a laughing gasp of air and grinned at me, storm-blue eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. His lips were red, full, and swollen from our kissing and he just looked so beautiful, and yes, tempting. I stared into his eyes, and with a growling sound grasped his waist and hoisted him up to seat him on the island counter. I nudged his knees apart and stepped up close between his legs dangling off the edge.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me, Kinomiya?" I asked him in a passion-roughened voice, nuzzling his neck and dropping random kisses here and there. His hands moved restlessly over my chest and shoulders, rubbing his cheek against my temple.

"Probably the same thing you do to me, Kai." He replied, burying his face in my hair. "I've done everything I could possibly do to drop hints without just walking up to you and saying bluntly to your face, 'Kai, I think you're the sexiest guy I've ever met and I've fallen wildly in love with you.' What took you so long?" Now he was complaining.

I huffed, blowing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes and gave him a withering look. "_Excuse_ me. Obviously I didn't pick up on those hints or I _would_ have…a long time ago." I informed him, capturing his mouth again and kissing him until we both lost our breaths. I pulled back after a moment, letting my forehead rest against his. "I can't lie to you, Tyson. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life at your side – if you'll have me."

"That works for me." I watched his eyes go soft and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, closing my eyes with a sigh and feeling an immense weight disappear. Tyson let his head rest on my shoulder and we just stayed there like that, enjoying the closeness in silence.

After a while he reluctantly disengaged himself from me and glanced at the kitchen clock. "Wow…nearly one in the afternoon. Gramps is probably wondering where I am…" Tyson slid off the counter and looked up at me. "I should probably get home and reassure him I'm okay, maybe take a shower and catch a nap." He yawned and I had the urge to pout. But I restrained myself.

"Stay the weekend with me, Tyson." I invited, taking his hand in mine and rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. "Please? I'll even agree to make it a lazy one…"

He eyed me consideringly. "Movie night?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Uh…we could invite Kenny and Hilary to join us for a while, too, if you want." I kind of hoped he'd say no to that, but I supposed I could live with it if he didn't.

"Okay. I'll just run home and have a quick shower, grab an overnight bag, and come back, alright?" Leaning up on his toes, he kissed me solidly then sauntered toward the front door. I followed along behind to see him off, watching him put his shoes on.

"I guess you want me to call Hilary and Kenny?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"Gee, love, would you?" He started laughing at my vaguely annoyed expression. "Don't sweat it, Kai. Just phone Kenny and tell _him_ to call Hilary. That's what I always do. He gave me another quick kiss and opened the door, stepping outside. "Be back in about an hour, Kai. Hey, you should eat something, too, okay?"

"Hn. Hurry up, Tyson. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back." I shooed him off and he just gave me that wide smile of his and walked off whistling.

Rolling my eyes, I went back in and did as I'd been told.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It is a part of the human condition to be often tempted. And sometimes the temptations are not in one's best interest, not matter how attractive they may be. Like I've said, I have had my share of the good and the bad. But my greatest temptation continues to be my blue-eyed dragon.

The way he tempts me…my love for him is so strong it's like a form of magnetism – one of many unseen forces on this earth that you know are there. Perhaps gravity is a better force to illustrate how much I love Tyson. Every time I've fallen since I've met him, he's been there to pick me up again. And no matter where I am, I can always feel him nearby, as if there's an invisible cord that connects us and is being used to tug me toward him.

I guess you could say that some temptations pull you in like gravity – it's unavoidable.

In this case, however, the gravity of Tyson's love is one temptation I quite happily relinquish myself to, because the gratification is more than worth it.

Kenny and Hilary are cuddled up on one end of my sofa, eyes glued to the TV screen as we all watch movies together. Tyson and I are on the opposite end of my sofa, and just having him here with me, like this, in my arms, is more than I'd imagined I'd ever have not long ago.

I look down at him and absently run my fingers through his hair, my interest in the movie long since gone. He glances up at me curiously, his stormy eyes sleepy and heavy-lidded. I smile and shake my head slightly.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." I tell him. He reaches a hand up to my cheek, tracing my features fondly.

"Don't think too hard, love." He murmurs back, then returns to watching the movie – but not before snuggling into the curve of my body against his even farther.

I let my head rest on the arm of the sofa, my face partially buried in Tyson's hair, and find myself drifting off to sleep. I guess I'm still tired from the previous night.

Let this be a lesson to you: there are some temptations that you should surrender to, because you may find that they are the greatest thing to happen to you. And if you let the opportunity slip away…well, you'll never know what you're missing out on. What have I learned from all this? Simple.

_Love_ is the ultimate temptation.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Authoress' Notes:** Fin! Ende! Owari! Once again, a very happy Valentine's Day to everyone! **Please R/R!**

**Yami FireKali**


End file.
